This invention relates generally to a coin vault for receiving and storing coins therein and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a coin vault used in conjunction with a standard car wash coin and switch box or any similar types of coin operated devices.
Heretofore, there have been various types of coin receiving devices used with car washes, coin collections devices and other types of coin collection systems. The prior art coin devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,411 to Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,975 to Gallagher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,937 to Hudson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,284 to Krise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,054 to Graham and U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,700 to Heraty.
None of the above mentioned patents specifically disclose nor do they teach the unique features and advantages of the subject coin vault as described herein.